Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine and a method of controlling the washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine including a moving mechanism and a method of controlling the washing machine.
Washing machines are apparatuses for removing dirt on the laundry employing the action of a detergent and water. Washing machines may be classified depending on a washing method into agitator-type washing machines, pulsator-type washing machines, and drum-type washing machines. In the case of agitator-type washing machines, washing is performed by rotating a washing rod rising in the center of a washing tub left and right. In the case of pulsator-type washing machines, washing is performed using a frictional force between a water current and laundry generated by rotating a pulsator left and right, which has a circular plate shape and formed on a bottom of a washing tub. In the case of drum-type washing machines, washing is performed by inserting water, a detergent, and laundry into a drum having a plurality of lifters protruding from an inner surface thereof and rotating the drum.
Washing machines may be classified depending on a configuration for loading laundry into top-loading washing machines and front-loading washing machines. In the case of top-loading washing machines, it is possible to insert laundry into a washing tub through an opening provided on a top surface thereof. In the case of front-loading washing machines, it is possible to insert laundry into a washing tub through an opening provided on a side surface thereof. Generally, agitator-type washing machines and pulsator-type washing machines are provided as top-loading washing machines, and drum-type washing machines are provided as front-loading washing machines.
Drum-type washing machines each may include a cabinet which forms an exterior of a washing machine, a tub which stores washing water inside the cabinet, and a drum which is rotatably installed inside the tub. An opening is formed in front of the cabinet to insert or take laundry into, or out of, the cabinet, and may be open and closed by a door coupled with a front of the cabinet.
Generally, a diaphragm which absorbs oscillation of the tub and seals a gap between the tub and the cabinet is installed between the tub and cabinet. However, mold or the like may be generated due to residual washing water or foreign substances flowing into the diaphragm.
Also, when the diaphragm is removed, a certain space is formed between the tub and the cabinet, and laundry may fall into the space while being insert thereinto or taken out thereof. Also, there is a risk of water leakage and the washing machine does not look nice. When the tub is brought in contact with the cabinet to remove the space between the tub and the cabinet, the oscillation of the tub may be transferred to the cabinet.